


Concealed

by Irlus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, Queen Elsa, angsty, anna arendelle - Freeform, krietoff being a lovely gentleman, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: Anna is now bethroted to Prince Hans, and eventhough they make a lovely couple, there are things concealed under the look of “happy lovers”
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Concealed.

Her boots clicked against the stone floor, the echo bounced from the oppsite stone hallway right to the horsesheds where Kristoff was brushing Princess Anna’s grey mare. He had received a note that early that morning she would ride along with Prinche Hans, now her formally announced fiancee and soon to be Count of Arendelle.  
She was walking fast towards the sheds, Hans following her with long steps, almost running behind her. Her face looked distressed and her brows held an expression of pain and fear. He could think what just happened between them, and it all was confirmed once he spotted the glimpse of a faint purple stain that he caught around the wrist of her left hand, right under the sleeve of her glove.  
He kept a rather gentle stroke on every brush that he gave to her mare, for he was doing such a great effort to not lose his temper; she smiled to him, kind and fresh as always, but he knew her. He has known her for a longer time than the man who had the intention to marry her.  
“I told you to wait for me.” Hans growled, his jaw clenched so no one could hear him yelling.  
“And I told you I was going alone.”  
After Kristoff finished brushing her horse, he went to bring the saddle. He could still hear them argue, and as much as he wanted to be there and stand for her, he had to remain calmed. This was not any douche disrespecting any girl, this was Prince Hans, the most important man in the kingdom. One single mistake and he could end up in jail, or even get executed for treason.  
When he came back she was cryin already, the couple went silent but he could still hear him attacking her, addressing her in ways no man in his position should ever dare to do. She bit back, tired of his insultings, tired of his humilliations, but her attempt to defend herself backfired. Hans clawed his fingers around her neck and slammed her against the wall, cutting her breathing. And that was all Krsitoff needed.  
“Do you think you can even represent a threat to me?” Hans growled at her, “Do you even know who you’re talking to? You’re mine to have. And I can do with you as I please.”  
He clasped his hand tighter around her neck, causing her to gasp for air, but a straight punch on his jaw caught him offguard.  
“Not in my sheds, man.”  
Kristoff grabbed him from his jacket and sent him fly across the hallway. Since he was used to throw heavy sacks of ice into the sleights, throwing a boney-ass jerk was a piece of cake.  
He immediately turned to Anna.  
“Your grace, are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
She nodded with hands rubbing her jawline.  
“Watch out!”


	2. Exposed

“Watch out!”  
Kristoff eluded the sharp blade of Han’s sword, the tip barely grazed his cheekbone. His mind acted fast and he gripped the branding iron as his defense device. Both men rolled up oustide the sheds with weapons clinking, sparkling as they clashed against one another. Anna stepped outside, squealing every time Hans got too close to hurt Kristoff.  
“Stop, please!”  
The rest of people left their labors aside to gather around the two men fighting. Hans was skillful with the sword, and as incredible as it looked, Kristoff was too, except that he only used to watch the squires practice as he learned the ironwork, but nothing stopped him in his process of learning.  
He never considered himself as violent, but witnessing mistreat, violence, abuse over others weaker, that lit a wildfire that had him burning in an uncontainable wrath.  
The fight continued, Hans’s sword kept moving unerringly over Kristoff’s iron stick, however the peasant knew how to stand by himself, no mention that he was twice as tall and strong as the prince.  
One sure hit made Kristoff lose the branding stick and with a quick swish he sliced the flesh of his calf, forcing him to kneel with both hands around his leg.  
“I know you want her, I’ve seen how you look at her. But know this: She is mine.”  
Kristoff stood up and used his elbow to punch him on the jaw, both men losing a little ballance as Kristoff gripped the branding iron once again. Hans used Kristoff’s wound to his favor and with two more swishings he got to cut him on the left shoulder.  
With the last stream of energy, Kristoff raised his arm but Hans gripped it and took the iron and threw it far from them. Anna ran to them when she saw him drawing out a dagger from his ridding cloak.  
“Now, I am going to teach you the way you should address to your superiors” He closed his fist and hit him hard enough to make him tumble almost unconscious. He kept punching him until blood came out of his lips, then he gripped the dagger, ready to aim to his throat “…how you adress…”  
“Hans, please!”  
“…TO YOUR KING!”  
The whole spectators gasped, some others closed their eyes, but all of them contained the breath when a whitish blast hit Prince Hans on the head and sent him fly across the stonned floor. A trail opened from the servants to let someone pass through the crowd, Anna looked from the other end of the sheds and spotted a white dress with a winter riding cloak and a slender arm stretched towards the Prince. Those who were around knelt immediately in front of the Queen, even Kristoff who regardless of his state he rolled and placed a knee on the ground for her.  
Elsa walked over the open ground and temporary arena, going past Kristoff to Hans, who still was lying on the floor and starting to come to senses.  
Way before he could even push himself on his feet, Elsa circled him in a cage made of icestakes, one of them mennacingly going long and sharp under his chin.  
“You are not king.”  
Hans grinned.  
“…yet. Don’t forget I’m bethroted to your sister.”  
Elsa glared at him. The stake grew longer pinching his neck.  
“I’ll make sure that never happens.”  
Anna ran to Kristoff’s side, her gentle hands checked his face already covered in blood and bruises.  
“Send him to the dungeons.” Elsa ordered. Two men took Hans handcuffed to a narrow staircase down the cells of the castle.  
When she lost total sight of him, she turned around and knelt to check on Kristoff.  
“Y…Your gace…I’m…so sorry.” He made the biggest effor to sound right but the pain he was bearing was too much.   
She raised her palm, her eyelids closed slowly.  
“I know. But for the moment you need to go to the infirmary.”  
In matters of seconds, a small group came to take Kristoff inside the castle where he would be taken care of. The cuts on his soulder and calf needed stitches and due to those hits, his body would require to rest at least two to three days straight.  
Anna held his hand and both broke the connection as he was moving farther from her. She was going to follow him but Elsa stopped her catching her arm. Her eyes dug into those of her sister, practically reflecting herself in them. She gently pulled over the glove and a big bruise started to blacken on the joint of Anna’s wrist.  
“Since when..?”  
Anna flicnhed. “your grace-“  
“Anna” Elsa pleaded.  
“I-I...he hurt me in the sheds. He threatened me.” her sister sobbed.  
She felt she owned her an explanation, an apology for the things that happened. It all started to sink deep into her stomack, and just as heavy as guilt.  
“But he was there. He saved me.”  
“Who? the horseman?”  
She looked back and caught a last glimpse of his wounds, the blanket over him was tainted in red aready. A smile bloomed on her lips.

“Kristoff.”


End file.
